The Fire Within
by britbailey87
Summary: Vanessa's job kept her backstage and away from the bright lights of the WWE. But on the night of the new Monday Night Raw Hunter wanted to bring her out and formally introduce her to the WWE universe and to thank her for all she has done for the company only to be interrupted. This is the journey on how Vanessa went from backstage music composer to WWE superstar.
1. Welcome to Monday Night Raw

Name: Vanessa Aitken

DOB: 4-15-1990

Looks: light brown hair, pale blue eyes, fair skin

Personality: bubbly, down to earth, chill

Job: entrance music creator for WWE

Monday night Raw. tonight was the start of change in the WWE. ever since AEW, a competitor in the wrestling business showed up a few months ago things started to change around here. The storylines have gotten more ridiculous, almost reaching attitude era ridiculous. Who's the baby daddy? Cheating lovers. And less restrictions on what everyone does. It was like a breath of fresh air. Everyone backstage wasn't so tense and they actually seemed happier to be at work. And for Vanessa a happy superstar made her job a hundred times easier.

Getting to the arena, Vanessa made her way directly to Hunter's office. He had called and said that they had a meeting and she figured someone wanted to change their entrance music. She politely waved at people as she passed. For the most part everyone was nice, and respected her to an extent. Getting to Hunter office she knocked softly. Hearing a 'come in' she stepped inside and offered a 'hello.'

"How are you doing this afternoon Vanessa?"

"I'm doing well. And yourself?" She asked as she sat in the chair across from his desk, setting her purse on the floor next to her.

Hunter took a deep breath before smiling. "Good but nervous. This is something completely new."

"Yeah but this is a step in the right direction. WWE has been the same since the whole PG era thing began. We need this. I know its like walking on eggshells since everyone tends to get offended by everything but we can make this work."

"Thank you Vanessa. So tonight I figured since this is a new beginning for WWE i thought you could come out tonight and just say hi to everyone. You have been here for a long time. You've seen the good and the bad times."

Vanessa smiled at the thought. She's been with the company for almost ten years so it meant a lot that he wanted to include her. "I would be honored."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "shut up. Now go get ready we are opening the show."

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw everybody! And tonight is monumental!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed happy to be back on commentary. "Joining me on commentary are Vic Joseph and Dio Maddin. Now before we start off the night full of amazing matches the COO Triple H wants to say a few words."

'_Its time to play the game'_

A mixture of cheers and boos echoed throughout the arena as Hunter made his way down to the ring. His face held the always present angry expression. He waited patiently for his music to cut off while he looked around the jam packed arena.

"I know you are all excited for the show tonight but there are a few things I wanted to go over. To start off I want to thank each and every one of you for following and supporting the WWE throughout the years. We wouldn't be here today without you." the crowd erupted into booming cheers.

"there is one more person I would like to thank before we go on with the show. So could Vanessa please come down to the ring?"

_Tonight,_

_I just wanna take you higher, _

_Throw your hands up in the sky,_

_Lets start this party off right…._

_Put your pinky rings up to the moon!_

Vanessa walked out onto the stage with a smile on her face. Walking down to the ring she waved and high fived fans. "For everyone who doesn't know, Vanessa has been with the WWE for almost ten years. And I wanted her to be out here in front of everyone as I offered her a position as a WWE Superstar."

Vanessa's smile dropped into a look of shock. "Wait really?" that was all she was able to get out.

"You have done a lot for this company and a lot for the McMahons. The board of directors agree that adding you to the roster will not only benefit the company but it will bring excitement to the Women's division."

"I accept."

'_Had a dream i_

_Hadn't made it_

_Now there's nothing _

_Draggin down me, yeah'_

Hunter stepped back as Vanessa put a fake smile on her face. Sasha stepped into the ring only to instantly get into Vanessa's face. "Excitement to the Women's division? I _am _the women's division!"

"You are right, right. My bad i forgot. My bad i forgot you were apart of the roster after you left after wrestlemania pouting and whining because you lost your tag titles and didn't main even wrestlemania. WWE doesn't revolve around you sweetheart."

That was all it took for Sasha to tackle her to the mat. Vanessa covered her head trying to block the punches and slaps. Shoving Sasha off of her she started to throw her own punches. Just because she worked backstage doesn't mean she doesn't know how to fight. Satisfied with herself Vanessa stood up and backed away but keeping her eyes on Sasha. But she wasn't expecting to get attacked from behind by Bayley.

It was now a two on one assault and it seemed no one would put an end to this mugging. Not until the Raw Women's Champion stormed down to the ring evening the odds. As Hunter watched the chaos unfold in the ring he felt his smile grow.

**I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter! As of right now I have no idea if Vanessa will have a love interest. If you wanna throw some possible love interests my way I'd appreciate it**


	2. Throw Down

Vanessa and Becky were backstage in catering getting something to drink after laying waste to Sasha and Bayley. Becky was in disbelief, smiling ear from ear. "Girl i never knew you could throw down like that!"

"If there is anything I learned while working here for ten years is that you _have _to know how to fight. Especially during the attitude era when everyone was fair game whether you were a wrestler or not."

"So what are your plans now that you are a superstar?"

"Take your title." Vanessa said nonchalantly. Looking over she noticed Becky looking at her with the 'really' look causing her to laugh. "Kidding. Maybe in the future. Cause lets be honest that would be an awesome match. But right now I think just get a feel for the bright lights."

Grabbing food the girls sat down and soon were joined by Seth Rollins. Becky and Seth shared a loving kiss causing Vanessa to fake gag earning her two hard glares. "Finally decide to come out of your hole Aitken?"

"Ha ha ha Rollins." she threw a chip at Seth hitting him in the face.

"Careful babe she could kick your ass." Becky ignored the look Seth gave her and continued to eat.

"So what made you decide to finally leave backstage?"

"Hunter asking me in front of everyone."

One of the backstage workers walked up to the table and told Vanessa that she was needed for an interview. Seth and Becky yelled out good luck as Vanessa followed the worker a little further backstage where it was slightly quieter but still had some noise for 'atmosphere'. Turning the corner Vanessa saw Charly waiting with her crew.

"Vanessa for the better part of a decade you have worked backstage at the WWE. how does it feel to be out in the ring competing against superstars instead of being back here?"

"Honestly Charly i'm still trying to process it. But I feel like this will be a nice change."

"Members of the WWE universe have already taken to Twitter and shared their thoughts on you joining the women's division. Some believe that you will go on to win the belt and main event pay per views while others believe your age and inexperience will be your downfall."

Vanessa chuckled and shook her head. "My age. They sure do know how to make a girl feel special. I mean sure I haven't wrestled in that ring like the rest of the women back here but that doesn't mean I don't know how. You see the thing about being the 'music' director for the WWE means i have a whole lot of free time and I sure as hell made use of it. I have trained and went to the gym just as much as the women back here. As for my age… yeah i may be turning 30 soon but since when has age ever stopped people here? Look at the Undertaker or Ric Flair or hell even Shawn Michaels. Age has never stopped them so why would it stop me?"

"One last thing. People are saying that the only reason you took down Sasha was because of help from Becky Lynch."

"If I remember correctly i had Sasha down on the mat, beaten until Bayley decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong. I'm grateful that Becky came out and helped and i know she has her own reasons for being out there but she still has my thanks. But if Sasha needs a little more convincing id be more than happy to show her in the ring."

"Thank you for your time Vanessa."

"No problem Charly…"

Charly jumped away when Vanessa was attacked from behind.


End file.
